


Just Talk

by Remuslupinismyspiritanimal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remuslupinismyspiritanimal/pseuds/Remuslupinismyspiritanimal
Summary: Sirius has loved Remus since he can remember. With graduation approaching, he decided to Do Something.





	Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work that I feel comfortable posting. I'm starting small with a little bit of fluff between my favorite couple! This is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. Sorry if this is horrible, feedback greatly appreciated!

The first thing that Sirius would want you to know about him is that he’s a leather-wearing, motorcycle-riding bad boy. Of course that’s all a part of his aesthetic and not at all an accurate representation of him. At heart, he’s a prank-planning, werewolf-loving softie. But most people don’t see that side of him, as that’s not Punk Rock..

  
Anyway. Sirius thinks that he may have started noticing Moony in a different way all the way back in second year when they confronted their friend about being a werewolf. The sheer look of terror followed by the overwhelming look of relief on his friends’ face melted something dark and hard inside Sirius’ chest. At the time he chalked it up to too much treacle at dinner. Sirius has been trying to deny these feelings he’s been harboring for years now. After The Prank, their relationship had been so weird, Sirius was afraid that he had lost Moony's friendship for good and had completely ruined any chance he had had with him forever. However, Remus, being the kind and forgiving person he is, (just one of the many things on the long list of things Sirius loved about him), their relationship had gone back to normal and at this point seemed stronger than ever.

  
Sirius felt that with graduation quickly approaching, he needed to make one sweeping declaration of love for his (second) best friend. And for that, he was going to have to bite the proverbial bullet and enlist the help of his overly romantic (first) best friend. James, for all of his faults, was a ridiculous romantic who had somehow swayed Lily Evans into giving into his questionable charms. Either she had finally gone insane, or James actually knew what he was doing.  
Just as Sirius was making a list of ways he thought were best to grab the attention and affection of Moony (which included, but were not limited to: reciting a poem on the staff table in the Great Hall during dinner, having Dr. Filibusters Fabulous wet-start no-heat fireworks spell out Sirius hearts Remus), James came bouncing into the dorm in a swirl of messy hair and flying robes.

  
“Sirius, mate, you missed it! You should have seen, it was bloody brilliant, you don’t even know what you were missing out on..” James probably had lots to say about the prank they’d been planning against the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team which included dying his hair gold and red, but Sirius had much bigger problems on his hands. Plus, he knew the prank was brilliant, as he had planned it.

  
“James. I am laying here on my bed of woe and sorrow. Of course the prank was brilliant. Now please kindly shut up so we can talk about me. And do something with that hair, it’s taking up entirely too much space in here.”

  
James unceremoniously shoved Sirius off the bed. Sirius of course had no choice but to retaliate by pulling James down with him. Unfortunately, Peter chose that moment to open the door, saw the melee, and promptly left again. He didn’t like to get in the middle of that mess. Too many elbows.

  
James managed to get Sirius in a headlock and the boys finally calmed down enough so that they could talk. “Ok. What is it now, did you run out of hair product? Minnie turn you down as your date to graduation?” James asked, while digging his boney elbow into Sirius’ ribs.

  
“No, you wanker. I have fabulous hair and Minnie can’t deny our love for too long. No, this is _shut up_ serious, I said shut _up_. That joke got old ages ago. I just-how on earth did you manage to bag a bird like Evans!? I mean, you look like a deranged hedgehog and you never stop talking. You’re fun to plan pranks with obviously but other than that I don’t see the appeal. I mean, look at me. I have great hair, I’m hilarious and witty and charming. How is it you got the girl of your dreams and I’m all alone. It’s not fair. Anyway! I need to do something big! With fireworks and dancing and singing! And I need your help. You spent years wooing Lily. What do you have that you haven’t tried yet?”

  
James looked at Sirius as if he had finally lost his mind, which was completely feasible. “Padfoot. Lily hated all of that showy stuff I used to do. And you know it. Moony would hate it even more. He hates being center of attention. Have you, you know, tried talking to him? Telling him how you feel?”

  
Now it was Sirius’ turn to look at James as if he’d lost his mind. Must have been hanging out with Red for too long. James wanted him to talk _feelings_ with _Remus_? Actually…

  
“You know mate, it turns out you’re not a completely worthless best friend. Have you got the map? I’m going to go find him before he sinks into a Moony-hole full of books and studying.”

  
James rolled his eyes and lightly punched his friend. “It's too late for all that, map shows he’s in the library. Already in his hole full of books and studying. Go save him! I’m going to find Pete and raid the kitchens. Good luck!” And with that, James bounced right back out of the room. Sirius tried to speculate on that amount of energy but he lacked the attention span. Time to snare a Moony!

* * *

 

“Moony! My fine, scholarly fellow! What are you doing holed up in here all alone! Surely there is mischief to be had! Damsels to rescue! Something better than revising for stupid exams. We’ve ages before we have to worry about any of this, and I’m sure you already know it all!”

  
Remus looked up from his book to roll his eyes at his friend. Sirius felt his heart skip a beat; he loved it when Moony was all ruffled and rumpled from spending too much time reading.

  
“Sirius. The full is in one week. I will miss at least two days of studying if I’m lucky and then it’ll be so close to exams and I can’t afford to get behind. So, either sit down and help me study, or, for the love of Merlin, find James and bother him.”

  
Sirius mimed locking his lips and pulled out the chair across from Remus. Remus huffed and went back to work. Sirius tried his best to sit quietly so as not to annoy Remus further, he really did. After what felt like hours sitting and trying in vain to read a boring tome on Goblin wars, Sirius looked at his watch and was annoyed to see 5 minutes had passed. He began tapping his foot and fingers against the desk. Then he closed his book. Picked it back up, flipped some pages. Tapped some more. Flicked some parchment onto the floor. Made a popping noise with his mouth. Hummed tunelessly to a song.

  
Remus, poor boy, exploded. “ENOUGH! CAN YOU NOT MAKE NOISE FOR 10 SECONDS? I AM _TRYING_ TO _STUDY_.” Madame Pince, needless to say, was not impressed. Remus had gone almost seven years without getting kicked out of the library. Today was not his lucky day. Sirius tried to look and feel guilty, but he was secretly glad. Moony worked too hard, and now they could get some fresh air before dinner. He tried not to dwell too much on the talking part and steered his irate friend out of the library. Sirius felt that the best way to have Remus forgive him was to bribe him with fresh air, so he headed to their favorite boulder by the lake.

By the time they made it to the lake, Remus had mostly decided to forgive Sirius for getting him kicked out of the library. He tried to reason that asking Padfoot to sit still was like asking a small child to not touch anything in a candy store. Sirius had been getting more nervous the closer they got to the lake and was truly beginning to fidget. Remus reached out to stop Sirius from picking at the loose skin on his thumb. “Padfoot, are you ok? You’re fidgeting a lot. At first I thought it was just the way you are, but even walking outside hasn’t seemed to help.” Sirius was beginning to feel a bit choked up. He had gotten Moony kicked out of the library before exams and was still being so kind. Sirius felt his heart may pop.

  
He decided he had to speak out now or he may never work up the courage to tell Remus how he felt. “Moony, uh Remus, I wanted to talk to you actually, I mean that is to say, I uh, I have something to say and I need you to just listen and uh. Oh bollocks.” Sirius had never been the best with expressing himself with words, but he usually wasn’t this bad. Remus looked at him quizzically and finally Sirius couldn’t take any more. He decided the best way to tell Remus how he felt was to show him. He leaned forward and slowly placed his lips against Remus’. He was surprised with how soft Remus’ lips were. He pulled back and looked at his friend, trying his best to will his blush away. Remus on the other hand was a lovely shade of bright magenta.

“Sirius, what. I. Did you just. Oh bollocks.” For once in his life, Remus decided to throw caution to the wind and kissed Sirius again and again and again. 

When the pair finally made it back to the dorm, James and Peter had gone through all of their snacks. They were playing a game of Wizard's chess, but James' head swivelled to the door and the pair climbing through hand in hand. He let out a loud woop, knocked over the chess set, kicked Peter in the leg and pounced on Remus and Sirius. "I knew it! Pete! You owe me three Galleons, I told you they'd get together before the end of the year!" 

James dodged Sirius' halfhearted punch. Sirius was too pleased to actually be mad at his friend. He chanced a look at Remus, who's ears were pink but he had a big, goofy grin on his beautiful face. Sirius didn't think things could possibly ever be better than in this moment. 


End file.
